Cody Fowler
is a contestant from Big Brother 1. Profile Name: Cody Fowler Age: 21 Occupation: University Student Hometown: Hutchinson, KS Current Residence: Wichita Falls, TX Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Friendly, loud, and charming. Favorite Activities: Playing with my dog, eating, improv, jogging, laughing, and chatting! Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: That everyone on the internet and the entire world will be seeing my every move. From sleeping to showering to stealing food, to walking around in the middle of the night. God, people need privacy somethings! And, although I'm a very cordial person, I can be very loud at times, so I need to keep things secretive, which will be very, very hard, cause I love to spread rumors! Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: My strategy is to lay low and be in an alliance and be the kind man I am. I will stay loyal to my "allies" until the times comes to shift to an opposing alliance. I'll do that when I feel like my first alliance will rupture. I am very good at reading people, so if my first impressions are wrong, I'll go back to the drawing board and observe on people I haven't aligned with yet. I'll share them stuff about my past allies because I want to be clear where my lines are drawn. Who is your hero and why: I guess my mother for being very supportive, and she pushed me to be the very best. She and my brother understood my differences since I came out as gay before leaving for college. My father was very pissed off, and we didn't get along at all since then. Thank god my mother filed divorce papers weeks after because I would have a long consultation with my dad, thankfully, I don't see him anymore. What are you afraid of?: Oh my god, I am afraid of lots of stuff! I'm scared of creepy crawlies, heights, roller coasters, the dark, and small airplanes because they usually crash. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?: I haven't accomplished that much. But I guess being the only person to go to college in my family sure is something to be proud of! What would you take into the house and why: A notebook and pencil to observe and write about others. A bag of candy to nibble on, cause I candy always makes me feel happy. And a picture of my mom, brother, and friends to remind me of home. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would embrace my fame and live it to the fullest extent! Sure I'm about to get my degree in philanthropy, but I am obsessed with plays and acting as well. So going to acting school would be great as well. Maybe I would spend the money to a financial extent, for me, and my family as well. Hopefully, people will remember Cody Fowler as the happy-go-lucking student who played everyone in the Big Brother house!